A Birthday Wish Come True
by Hiro the Wolf
Summary: When your birthday falls on an event that changed your life forever, and what happens when your only wish is to share it with the person that changed your life in the first place?


**A Birthday Wish Come True**

Summary: When your birthday falls on an event that changed your life forever, and what happens when your only wish is to share it with the person that changed your life in the first place?

Type: AAMRN

Notes: This is my first one shot story, May and Max have never met Misty, and I don't own Pokemon or the song _If Tears Could Bring You Back_! Now, on with the show!

Another beautiful morning in the Hoenn Region and our heroes are ready to throw a big surprise party for Ash since today was his birthday. They were currently half way between Mauville City and Fortree City and they were enjoying the fresh air this beautiful morning. Brock, May and Max all woke up a little early so that they could make sure to wake Ash up in a frightening way. Ash however was already awake and heard everything but didn't care nor smile at the thought. He didn't hear them when they all told what they got him because he knew they could not give him what he wanted, because all he wanted was Misty.

She had been his friend even longer than Brock and he missed her even more today than any other day of the year because today was the day they met, on his birthday. He couldn't forget any event that took place on his birthday three years ago.

First, he was late to get his first Pokemon and got a disobedient Pikachu that wouldn't even go in its Poke' ball. Next, he ended up hitting a Spearow on the head with a rock, and everyone, even Ash when he was a rooky, knew to never mess with a Spearow. He ended up getting chased off a waterfall, with Pikachu in his arms because of how badly the now flock of Spearow attacked it. That was when it happened. When he was in the river, almost drowned, he felt something grab his jacket. It ended up being a fishing hook, belonging to a girl his age. The only point they survived was because this girl accidentally caught him and pulled him out of the river, thinking it was a Pokemon. The first thing he heard her say was, "Oh, it's just a kid. And a Pokemon! Are you alright?" she said. Ash thought she was talking to him so he answered, "Yeah, I think so." She thought he was being a brat who didn't care that his Pokemon was hurt and snapped, "Not you! I was talking about your Pokemon!" At that time, she just saw this kid as being selfish. Ash started hearing sounds and saw that the Spearow were coming back. He saw that the girl had a bike and took it to try and save Pikachu. He actually had no intension of saving himself. He eventually saved both him and Pikachu but destroyed the girl's bike. She said she would follow him until he repaid her with a new bike.

That was how he met Misty three years ago today, but since she wasn't here to celebrate it with him, he saw no reason to at all. Ash figured that he would just stay in his sleeping bag until tomorrow came.

The point Misty wasn't still with him was because her sisters went on a cruise, and she had to go watch the gym for them and got her bike back. Even though at that time they were both best friends, Ash didn't think he would ever see Misty again because she had gotten what she wanted. Ash was even more depressed because after a while he fell in love with Misty, but he never told her because he was afraid she would leave him, which was why he wasn't the one who gave her a new bike. She actually had her old bike repaired by the Nurse Joy who ran the Viridian City Pokemon Center. Ash could've sworn she sounded like she didn't want to leave but later decided that she was just trying to show him pity since she was leaving. And when she left, unbeknownst to her, she took his heart with her.

This was the first birthday he would spend without her since he met her. The thought of that was enough to make him not want to even train his Pokemon. Just as he was about to fall back asleep, he heard foot steps coming from behind him and knew that his other friends thought it was time for him to get up for his party. He figured he'd have a little fun with them and then go to sleep.

Brock: On the count of three we'll jump him.

May & Max: Right!

Brock: One, two, and-.

Ash: Don't even try it guys! I'm not in the mood to be jumped or awake for that matter.

Max: What! But how did, when did you wake up!

Ash: 'Bout an hour ago. You guys should be quieter when you want to surprise somebody.

May: So why aren't you up yet?

Ash: Don't want to be. I'm sorry if you guys went to a lot of trouble for this but I'd rather just sleep today.

Brock: Come on Ash! It's your birthday! Let's celebrate!

Ash: I really just want to sleep guys!

Pikachu immediately knew what was wrong with Ash because of their great bond, and knew he would only act like this if it was because of Misty. Pikachu actually thought of Misty as his second trainer next to Ash and he knew how Ash felt towards Misty and that she even felt the same way. He promised Misty that he wouldn't tell though.

Pikachu: Guy's, I don't think you should bother Ash.

Max: Alright Pikachu, if you think so.

Brock: Come out if you start feeling better.

Just as they were leaving, May could've sworn she heard him whisper the name Misty. She had heard him mention it a few times before. This time though, she decided to ask Brock what it was about. She decided to bring it up after they left the cabin they were staying in.

-Outside-

May: Brock? Could I ask you something?

Brock: Sure May. What is it?

May: I think before we left I heard Ash murmur the name Misty. Could that be why he's so down?

Brock: Misty? Oh man! That makes sense! Yeah that's why he's down today. He met Misty three years ago today and they were both really close.

Max: If they were really close then why isn't she here?

Brock: She had to go back and watch the Cerulean Gym because her sisters went on a world cruise. She didn't want to leave but had to. Misty left a little before me, and as soon as she was gone, I saw Ash crying. The guy was in love with Misty, and let me tell you, he's got it bad for her. You guys better not say anything about it either because he'll just get mad and deny it all.

May: Wow! I never knew Ash would have ever fallen in love, let alone be heart-broken because she wasn't here.

Max: It makes sense though, about why he doesn't want to celebrate his birthday. For him it's also an anniversary of when he met her.

Ash couldn't hear what they were talking about outside, but he didn't care either. All he wanted was to spend his birthday with his best friend.

Pikachu: Are you okay Ash?

Ash: Not really Pikachu. I just want Misty to be here. She was always there for me, and this is the first birthday I've had without her since I met her. It just wouldn't be the same to celebrate without her.

Pikachu: Why don't you just call Misty?

Ash: I can't just call her! She'll think I'm up to something. Besides, I don't want to call her; I want to be with her.

After that, Pikachu decided to snuggle up to Ash to help him feel like he wasn't alone. Little did Ash know, the others heard him from outside. Brock knew that this would happen eventually to Ash. He was just sad and he missed the one person who was always by his side, through thick and thin.

After a few hours of lying in his sleeping bag, Ash decided that it would be best for him if he took a walk. He knew it would be good for him to get some fresh air and a little exercise. He decided to take the back way out so the others wouldn't follow him. He still wanted to be alone.

He decided that Pikachu should also stay in the cabin. Pikachu agreed for his friend's sake. Ash was really happy that he was able to sneak out without notice. He found a tree near the lake and decided to stay there and think. He might've been thinking, but he was also talking out loud. Little did he know, he was being spied on by two people. May had seen him and told the others that she was going to take a walk. Ash and May didn't know of the other person being there and Ash didn't know May was there.

Ash: Why did you have to leave? Why couldn't you have just come with me? Why did those sisters of yours have to win that stupid contest and then make you take over the gym!

May was able to see tears coming out of his eyes. She didn't want to see him like this. Neither could the other spy. The spy knew that May was there, but since they had no intention in hurting Ash, the spy did not worry. Plus, they were going to let themselves be known to Ash soon.

May: (whispering) Ash, stop please. You need to let her go, or do as Pikachu said.

Ash: Even if I was to call Misty, it wouldn't make a difference. She still wouldn't be here... with me.

For a moment, May thought he had heard her, but then she saw that it was just him thinking. May then heard the rustling of other bushes and saw the other person spying. At first she was going to yell, but that would show Ash that she had been spying. She decided to only move or make a sound if it were necessary. Just then, they heard him start to sing, and they put their total attention on Ash.

**How will I start,**

**Tomorrow without you here?**

**Whose thought will guide me,**

**When all the answers disappear?**

**Is it too late?**

**Are you too far gone to save?**

**Best friends forever,**

**Should never have to go away.**

**What will I do?**

**You know, I'm only half without you.**

**How will I make it through?**

May couldn't believe she was hearing Ash sing. She was really surprised at how well he was singing for that matter.

**If only tears could bring you back to me,**

**If only love could find away. (Find away.)**

**What I would do,**

**What I would give if you**

**Return to me someday, somehow, someway.**

**If my tears could bring you back...to me.**

**I'd cry you an ocean**

**If you'd sail on home again.**

**Race of emotion,**

**Will carry you with all their care.**

**Just let your life guide you,**

**And your heart will chart the course,**

**Soon you'll be driftin' into the arms of your true north.**

**Look in my eyes, (Look in my eyes.)**

**You'll see, a million tears have gone by,**

**And still they're not dry!**

May was at tears now. She thought that the song was just beautiful. She then remembered the other person. When she looked over, they were also crying. She decided to just keep an eye on them for now.

**If only tears could bring you back to me,**

**If only love could find away. (If love could find.)**

**What I would do,**

**What I would give if you,**

**Return to me someday, somehow, someway.**

**If my tears could bring you back...to me.**

**I'd hold you close,**

**And shout the words I only whispered before!**

**For one more chance,**

**For one last dance,**

**Beside the pain that I will not endure!**

**If only tears could bring you back to me,**

**If only love could find away! (Love will find.)**

**What I would do,**

**What I would give if you,**

**Return to me someday, somehow, someway.**

**If my tears could bring you back...to me.**

_**(If Only Tears Could Bring You Back by the Midnight Sons.)**_

After he was done singing, the person she had seen started to move towards Ash, but he couldn't hear them approaching. May was about to warn Ash, but then, she heard them speak.

: Ash?

Ash immediately turned around and May saw his eyes go wide.

Ash: M-Misty? I...is that you?

May was shocked, putting it mildly. She couldn't believe that the girl that he loved was there _spying_ on him during that whole song that was for her. May decided to stay and see if the two were going to maybe get together.

Ash couldn't believe it. Had his wish come true? Or, was it really his tears that made her come back? Misty couldn't believe he could sing or that the song he sang was for her. She had loved him ever since the first battle he had against Team Rocket. She was almost certain that he loved her, but she wanted to hear him say it. Ash had loved her since the first night they camped out together. Right at the same time, they both ran to each other and hugged one another, not wanting to lose one another ever again.

Ash: Misty, I've missed you so much!

Misty: I've missed you too Ash!. My sisters got back a week ago, and I immediately came to look for you!

Ash: Hey, Misty? How long have you been here?

Misty: To be honest, I was here for the, "Why did you have to leave? Why couldn't you have just come with me? Why did those sisters of yours have to win that stupid contest and then make you take over the gym!" part. I, also heard the song.

They were both uncertain as to what to do. Ash was scared because she had heard everything he said. Misty was also scared for mentioning the song to him. She knew he would be mad if she wasn't supposed to hear it. They then realized that they were both still hugging and pulled away at the same time, blushing beet red. May was giggling at all of this. Brock was right, Ash had it bad and apparently, so did Misty. She was also happy that Misty had forgotten that she was even there.

Ash: Um, Misty? I wanted you to know that the song, it was for you.

Misty: Thank-you Ash. I was kind of surprised at how well you sang. I thought it was really beautiful. Ash? I need to tell you something.

Ash: Misty, there's something else I would like to tell you too.

Misty: You can go first Ash.

Ash: No. You said you needed to tell me something first. Mine can wait.

Misty: Okay Ash. Well, I just wanted to say that, I, well... Never mind! It's too hard and embarrassing to say. You go first and then I'll tell you mine.

Ash: I don't think I can say mine either, but I know I can show what I want to say.

May was now confused. How could Ash show Misty he loved her? It wasn't just an object you could just own. Just when Misty was going to ask what he meant, he kissed her on the lips. May almost had a heart attack because she couldn't believe he had just done that without knowing Misty's feelings. Misty, at first, was surprised, but then relaxed and deepened the kiss by falling back into his embrace. Ash felt this and knew that she did love him without needing the words to even be said.

He could tell that was what she was trying to say in the first place, and that was the only point he tried this move. They both soon ran out of breath and parted, but kept their embrace together this time knowing that they felt the same way. May decided to go back to the others now and let them know that Ash would be alright from now on. Of course, she would let them explain everything to the others. May knew that for Ash, this was a birthday wish come true.


End file.
